


Riding the throne

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Smut, mentions of past relationship with Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine riding Crowley on his throne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the throne

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/) has control of the gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/77749386031) not me

You grunt as you are lead into the throne room,  _the throne room_ , of Hell.

Before you sits Crowley, the King. The Ruler. The Head Honcho of the court.

“Well, well…what do we have here? Thought that I wasn’t going to see you again.” Crowley grins, looking down at you.

“I didn’t think so either, but here I am Crowley. And in your throne room at that.” You say, looking up at Crowley.

Crowley grins, and motions you up, and you move, until you’re standing only a few feet away.

“You haven’t changed a bit, love.” Crowley muses, eyes roaming your body.

“Neither have you, Crowley.” You reply. “Have you missed me? Missed me being around?”

“Depends. Have  _you_  missed being around with me?”

“Yeah, a bit.” You grin.

“Then yes, I have.” Crowley responds.

“What if I had said no?”

“I still would’ve missed ya.” Crowley shrugs.

You move the rest of the way forward, and onto Crowley’s lap, before you kiss him, and he grabs you, on hand on your waist, the other in your hair.

“Fuck…I’ve definitely missed this.” You growl softly, rolling your hips against his hardening length.

“So have I.” Crowley grunts. “How about a quick fuck?”

“In front of everyone?” You ask, already panting softly against Crowley.

“I can make ‘em leave if you wish, love.”

“No.” You chuckle softly. “I’m feeling a little kinky today. Fuck me. With everyone watching. Show everyone who I belong to.”

“God, I’ve missed you.” Crowley growls, biting at your neck, and you moan, baring it for Crowley.

Crowley’s hands shift to the back of your neck, and one to the lower part of your back. You start to roll your hips earnestly against Crowley’s crotch, knowing just how wild it was going to drive Crowley.

“Bloody Christ.” Crowley groans. “Fuck, you remember just how to make me lose it.”

“How could I forget?” You grunt. “We’ve had some pretty spectacular times together in the past.”

“Mmm, we have.” Crowley pants. “Free my cock.” He says, pulling you back slightly.

You grin, and do as Crowley asks, freeing his large length, and he groans when you start to stroke it, making it harder than it already was.

“Fuck, I just want to fuck you into next week. Screw running Hell.” Crowley moans softly.

“Wanna ride you Crowley.” You growl. “Wanna fill this room with my moans. Wanna come on your cock. Wanna be screaming your name.”

Crowley grins, and snaps his fingers and suddenly your naked on his lap.

“What are you waiting for then, love?” Crowley asks.

You position yourself and sink as much as you can on Crowley’s cock, before you start to fuck yourself on it, Crowley’s hands on your hips to help you thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, Crowley.” You pant. “Fuck, forgot how good you feel.” A moan escapes your lips, and Crowley laughs.

“I feel the same way. I’ve missed being with you so much.” Crowley groans. “Fuck…just love these moments with you.”

You whine softly, and Crowley leans, sucking on mark after mark.

“Love…doll…god, fuck this feels good. I’ve missed you, I’ve missed you. Never want you to leave again.”

“I have no intentions.” You say. “Wanna stay with you.”

Crowley smiles before biting down on your neck, and you cry out, pain and pleasure mixing together.

“Crowley, fuck!” You grunt, hips moving quicker.

“That’s my girl.” Crowley laughs. “Like you never left in the first place. Still the same after all of this time.”

“Good.” You groan, head dropping back. Crowley dips his head and his teeth graze across your nipple before he bites down softly, tugging on the nub, and making you moan.

“Still remember all of your sensitive areas.” Crowley chuckles. “I wonder how crazy I can drive you?” He muses.

“As crazy as I can make you.” You pant, lowering your head and looking back at Crowley. “Once I get settled in…we are really going to have to make up for lost time.”

“Agreed.” Crowley nods.

He starts to fuck into you faster, and you cry out in pleasure, making him grin.

“Attagirl. There were go. Will you come, love? Come for me, come on my cock.” Crowley says.

You reach down and start to rub your clit, Crowley’s name becoming a chant on your lips.

“Crowley…Crowley…Crowley!” You scream, coming. Crowley thrusts deep, and you know he’s coming in you.

The two of you slow down, and finally stop, but neither of you move, you leaning against Crowley’s body, eyes half shut.

“Fuck…it’s good to remember how good that feels.” You murmur.

“It is.” Crowley nods. “How ‘bout you stay on my cock for a little while longer while I work?”

“I have no objections to that.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Crowley says.


End file.
